Human Nature
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Dagger does ummmm...'something' with Zidane and the annoying Alexandria Press finds out!! R+R!
1. Word Gets Around!

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to the almighty Squaresoft....

Dedication: For anyone who was picked on because of this...

Note: This story takes place a few months after Final Fantasy 9.

~*Human Nature*~

Chapter 1: Word gets around!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane Tribal woke up to the sun's beautiful raise of light. He felt his left shoulder become quite numb, he lifted his right hand over to his left shoulder to find out what was making it so numb, he found Princess Garnet using his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled lightly to her soft face, then he remembered his numb shoulder he slowly got up trying not to wake the princess, she stirred but didn't wake. When Zidane's torso was straight up he felt her hands grab his shoulder and slammed him back into the bed, she immediately began using it as a pillow once again. This time he decided to make a more direct move: he shoved her off of his shoulder. She tumbled a few inches away, then she fell off. "WHOAAAA!!" she screamed as she fell off the bed.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to shove you that hard!" Zidane said as he began to help Dagger back onto the bead. Once she was back on the bead Zidane cradled her in his arms as much as possible to ease how much she was pissed at him.

"Zidane!" She yelped as Zidane began to tickle her without knowing it. Steiner was walking past the queens room, when he heard the queen yelp 'Zidane'

"MAJESTY!" he yelled to the door in order for his voice to reach hers, "What is Zidane doing!? Are you wearing anything!?" Steiner continuously yelled questions to her from behind the door.

"He's tickling me and I'm wearing what God gave me!" she responded. A local reporter over heard this.

'score!' the reporter thought, 'this is just the kind of gossip I need!' he thought excitedly as he walked towards the queens door. Once he was close enough to hear every word perfectly he took out his note pad and began to jot down highly exaggerated notes, such as 'Queen: slut'. After taking enough scandales notes he ran off to his office and began typeing it up, all words highly exaggerated.

THE NEXT DAY.........

"MAJESTY, MAJESTY!" steiner kept screaming that word over and over until Dagger came running towards him, heaving.

"What is it?!" Dagger asked trying to catch her breath.

"LOOK!" Steiner stuck a local newspaper into her face, she snapped it from his hands and began to read.

"QUEEN: SLUT!?!?!?!?!?!?" Dagger screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS REPORTER TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?!?!?!"

"He must have heard about you sleeping with Zidane!"

"BUT THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME, AND I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled to steiner. There was a knock at the castle doors, Steiner walked up and casually opened but to be stampeded by a group of excited reporters waiting for answers. Dagger shreaked as they all came running for her, she ran up the stairs to get away from them but she was losing ground between them. The guards fortunately saved her from a mob of reporters as they stepped into there way. "I know what you are here about!" Dagger yeld to the reporters, "I will explain everything tomorrow!" and with that she ran away into her room to talk to Zidane and hide from guilt that rumors created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter Didn't go places but it's SOOOOO....hot in my room that it feels like I'm going to pass out. I will update this story as soon as possible. I should have another story coming soon, so keep on the look out for it! Muah! I love all of those who review! Keep reviewing and I'll keep lovin and I will write more! But I must request atleast 2 reviews, It doesn't seem like alot but niether am I a good writer, thus nobody wants to review, only the people who are really nice review....don't flame me! So please review, the more reviews i get the faster I will update and the longer the story will get!

Next Chapter: Dagger has a heart-felt discussion with Zidane about about there feelings and everything that happened between them, and will Dagger confront the press about these horrible rumors? Find out in Chapter 2: "I'm breakin all the rules I didn't make!"


	2. Ms. Bitch

Dedication

Dedication: To all those who reviewed, if any, I think I updated this to quickly....hehe oh well...thank you Vogue Moogle, your a good friend!!

Note:....not sure....just like to fill up space...

~*Human Nature*~

Chapter 2: Ms. Bitch

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane was looking at his hand in wonder because of his extreme case of boredom until the door swung open with a powerful force behind it, it was a mad and sad Dagger. 'Uh-Oh' Zidane thought, "What's wrong babe?" he asked lovingly, he slowly got up and began to walk towards her with open arms. Dagger looked at him and began to feel quite queasy, she collapsed to the floor covering her mouth and fainted.

When she finally awoke Zidane's face was just inches away, she pulled her head back and looked away. "Alright! What the hell is going on?" he asked shifting her head so he could look her straight in the eye.

"They called me a slut!" she cried burying her face into Zidanes chest.

"What!?!?" he yelled looking up herocilly, "I'll kick there scranny reporter asses!"

"But Zidane!" she interupted him, "I am a slut..." she trailed off.

"That's not true!" Zidane said smiling hugging Dagger tightly, "there rumors have gotten to you, you can't let them have there way, you have got to get at them with your own 'Ms. Super Bitch Head' attitude!" Zidane said raising his balled hand and winking at her. Dagger giggled at his replie.

"Your right!" she agreed, "I'll get them off gaurd with my new attitude!" she yelped with joy at the thought of getting back at them.

"But you gotta dress like!" Zidane said trying to help her ideas flow. Dagger just smirked and kissed him on the cheek and rushed to her closet.

THE NEXT DAY......

The reporters excitedly waited around a semi-circle around the throne waiting for the queen to arrive to extract more rumors from her. Zidane was the first to appear from the grand staircase and walked up to the throne. "All of you annoying little snitches take a seat!" he demanded raising his hands.

"Sir" one reporter tried to get his attention, "there are no seats!" he commented as all of the others began to giggle like idiots.

"I know" Zidane simply remarked, "Take a seat on the cold, cold marble floor!" everyone hesitantly began to sit down on the marble.

After about a few more minutes of waiting Dagger came out swinging her hips as she walked, the reporters just looked at each other. She took her seat on the throne. "First off I would like to say that I am not sorry for what I did, it's Human Nature!" she yelled to them, "I'm not your bitch!" she yelled once again, "So don't hang your shit on me!" The reporters gasped and jotted down something in there notepads, "You held me down and tried to make me brake" she calmly stated, "Isn't what I did you do all the time?" she asked, "why can't I do it?" she asked standing up, "you tried to shove me back inside your narrow room, and you said bitterniss and lies!" she yelled again, "I'm breakin all the rules I didn't make, you took my life and made a trap for silly fools!" she yelled again, "Did I do something true?" she asked, "did I have a point of view!?" she walked up to one of the reporters, "Would it sound better if I was a man?" she asked again, "your the one with the problem!" she said begining to circle around the reporter, "Why don't you just deal with it?" the reporter backed off from her as she aproached him, "Why wont you let me do my fantasy?" she asked, 'This is human nature, and I'm not sorry, I'm not apologizing and I have no regrets!" she asked walking back up to the throne, "now leave!" the reporters obeyed and walked out as fast as they could. Dagger giggled as Zidane ran up and rapped his hands around her waist and gave her a quick kiss, "Do you think that shut them up for awhile?" she asked Zidane.

"They took absolutely no notes!" Zidane laughed, "and the ones that did take notes ended up throwing the notes away cause they were awful!" Zidane said happily still laughing. Dagger just giggled at her obvious job well done. The next day there was no report about the Queen to be found in any of the newspapers. "There are no articles in here about you or us!" Zidane said excitedly kissing Dagger on the cheek for her job well done. Dagger just snuggled up to him even more in there bead, there one sanctuary of happiness that would never be invaded again....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, well what did ya think? It's finished!!!!! I know....the whole telling off part wasn't what you all expected...but did it do the job? I planned this whole speach for her to say to them, but I scratched that and decided to go with one of Madonna's songs, which pretty much is all about, the song that is, well......R+R!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!


End file.
